Endogenous insulin secretion will be measured in a group of individuals with recent onset insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus over the first 24 months of the disease. We will also determine the effects of intensive insulin treatment on insulin secretion by treating a group of patients with continuous insulin infusion in order to maintain near-euglycemia.